I Am NOT a Jock, JERK! - 2012
by KanameBlaise
Summary: Cloud in high school. We can only imagine. :) How about if his best friend is Sephiroth and doesn't approve of his major crush on Leon? CloudXLeon Eventual AxelXRoxas and more. NO LEMON I rate M for my own well being. ;)
1. The one where Cloud gets punched

OK here's the deal. I AM ErikoAkikuro –the pen name with which this story was originally posted under- my new account is KanameBlaise. (Don't believe me check the profile pics. It's me.) Long story short I no longer have access to that account. By the way if any managers/admin see this I would appreciate if you would contact me so that we could get this issue resolved, that'd be nice. I can't seem to contact you. :S And just to clarify...it's not plagiarism as I wrote it and published it in the first place. Oh and I went ahead and edited the story. Mostly for grammatical errors and issues with sentence structures.

XX ok i do not own KH or FF XX

Here you go Chp 1

"God, I can't believe the whole school has to come out and watch the stupid pep assemblies. I mean come on I have no pep! I want to go back to the computer lab! I was working on a very important..." Cloud zones out and continues to nod quietly under the hood of his black jacket. Sephiroth could go on for hours. Yea, he was his best friend but Cloud really didn't care about whatever 'amazing project' he had going. He always got first place and if he didn't he would mope about with a vengeance and blame the football players in some way.

'Huh, here come the football players.' Cloud let his eyes follow the quarterback out onto the field.

"I don't understand why you like that guy so much he's just a freaking jock! I mean if you're gonna be gay pick a decent guy that can at least think. All Leonhart is, is a mass of brainless muscle!" Sephiroth turns towards him, "CLOUD! STOP ZONEING OUT ON ME AND LISTEN! GOD CAN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION FOR TWO SECONDS?!" Cloud had'nt heard a word. Sephiroth pushes him into the girl sitting on the other side.

"Jezzzus!" She yells in an unnecessarily high pitched voice, "watch where you going! Gawsh!"

"Sorry." Cloud mutters, as he retreats back into the solace of his jacket's hood. Cloud remains in his sedimentary state as obnoxious prep music starts, but when the crowd starts screaming he can't resist the urge to look up. He quickly wished he hadn't. Leon was standing on the football field...in shorts. Just...his practice shorts.

Cloud dies.

Ok, not really, but he might as well have. Drool was falling from his mouth as he stared and he barely noticed Yuffie waving Leon's plain white T-shirt back and forth like a flag.

No one knows how she got it. Leon doesn't like to talk about it.

Suddenly a small white plastic bag blows across the field and right between the football players.

And after it...YUFFIE!

The entire student body and all of the teachers are dyeing with laughter again. It was a hilarious site. Super Yuffie was wearing Leon's shirt as a cape and running after the plastic bag at an ultra uber fast speed that has been dubbed simply 'The Speed of Yuffie'. You know like...The Speed of Light? Except ...faster. And after her was running Squall Leonhart, the school stoic.

(skip an hour or so later at the end of the assembly)

Cloud is smiling slightly as they leave the bleachers behind all the other students so as to avoid any human contact. He feels a hard hand on his arm and when he looks to see who it is Sephiroth jerks him aside just under the bleachers. Cloud is frightened by the look his friend is giving him. Sephiroth slams his fist into Cloud's face propelling the small teen backwards into the structure.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE SO MUCH OFFERED TO YOU AND YOU THROW IT RIGHT BACK IN MY FACE? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE IN HIM ANYWAY? HE'S NOT LIKE YOU, THEY ARE THE ONES THAT SNEER AT US EVERY SINGLE DAY OF OUR LIVES AND YOU STILL WANT TO BE WITH HIM? YOU DISGUST ME!" He takes a step forward seizing Cloud's arm to jerk him up again.

Out of nowhere a tall, toned figure sprinted between them. "HEY! LAY OFF!" The guy leaned right up into Sephiroth's face and let out in low, downright scary voice, "Leave.", Sephiroth did not comply. He stood there as the teen turned and knelt down next to Cloud. "You ok?" Leon said with something that sounded like concern in his voice. This was it the shock of it all was too much. Cloud blacked out. The last thing he heard was 'Hey Squally-Wally don't you want your shirt back?' And an evil grunt of frustration in return.

XX Ok i know it kinda sucks but...It is just the prologue. Review and you get ...LEON!1

XXCloud and Leon simultaneously WHAT?!

XX Author Bye waves enthusiastically before darting away from the outraged men


	2. The one that ends too soon

Cloud awoke to the warmth of a bed and the soft touch of a woman. Which if he had been coherent he would have found slightly disturbing. You know, stoic, someone touching him. It just didn't mesh. With a small groan he turned his head to get a look at his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar and rather sparse bedroom.

"How are you feeling honey? Are you gonna be ok? You've been out for about two hours."' The woman's voice went on.

"Whe-where am I?", Cloud interrupted quietly.

"Well this is my home and I'm Aerith. I take care of Leon and the others."

At that Cloud shoved himself up with his hands behind him for support; his aching head immediately regretting the quick response.

"Leon? Squall Leonhart? This is his house?" He questioned sounding much stronger than he felt.

Aerith gave Cloud a caring smile. "Yes, dear. Would you like to see him?" Cloud gave her an unintentional petrified look. "Well honey he's been pestering me all afternoon. I don't think I can keep him out much longer."

"He wants to see me?" Cloud blanched.

"Yes dear, he's been very worried. I'm sure you know this is quite out of character for him."

"Uh, yea…. You're sure he wants to see /me/?"

"Well I don't remember him caring any other boys home after school today without even bothering to put a shirt on or change out of his sports clothes. So, yes, I would say it is you he has been fighting for me to let him see." The healer smiled and with another gentle touch of Cloud's hand she left. Cloud closed his eyes and curled up under the blankets willing the image of himself unconscious in a shirtless Leonhart's arms. It wasn't working. Vaguely, as he drifted off, he thought the room smelled nice.

"Are you ok?" Cloud jerked up from his sleep. Squal Leonhart was sitting at Cloud's feet. He had doned a white cotton t-shirt and the blond found himself recalling his previous mental image. He felt the flush creeping into his face, but he amazingly managed to maintain his stoic composure. "Er…Yea, thanks. ….Ya know for …everything." The room was only dimly lit by the light seeping through the doorway from the hall but even in the dark Cloud could see and feel the intensity with which Leon was eyeing him. Finally,

"Well… everyone's down stairs wanting to play Yuffie's new chair game if you want to come."

Clouds stomach fluttered.'… did Squall Leonhart just ask him to hang out with him and everyone? …yes yes he did.' "Yea that'd be ok." His voice was obviously a few octaves higher than normal this time but if Leon noticed he didn't comment.

Leon reached out a hand and helped pull Cloud up from his bed. "After you." He said holding open the door. Cloud stepped out of the bedroom ignoring the thought in the back of his head that Leon was treating him like a girl. The hallway was rather long and full of doors that each seemed to have a unique personality. Cloud assumed they were bedrooms. "Downstairs." Leon grunted, pointing at the staircase directly in front of them. As they walked down the stairs together Cloud kept wondering to himself if Leon was really walking so close to him or if he was just hoping.

"Ok here's how it works." Yuffie stated firmly. "An 'If blank blank blank' statement is called out and you have to do what the caller says like move left two seats. And if someone is in that seat ….Deal with it. OK! Lets go."

Cloud took the closest chair and sat quietly. Considering to himself that Yuffies "directions" were the vaguest he'd ever heard. The seats were all quickly filled: Leon, Roxas, Riku, Yuffie, Axel, Vincent, Zexion, Demyx. Tifa stood behind Roxas, a petite blonde Cloud had seen around school, with a hand full of cards.

"Move three chairs left if you have a crush." She called out. Cloud, Leon, Zexion, and Riku move to the left.

"Move two chairs right if you have a unique sword." Leon move two chairs right and was now one Riku…I mean one chair away from Cloud. Tifa who was reading the questions, because Aerith and Cid had been too wary of participating in a Yuffie game, looked around at everyone. "Leon's not the only one with a sword." She glanced at Riku.

"I have a keyBLADE." The silver haired boy replied.

"Me too." Roxas chimed in. Tifa looked at Axel.

"Deffinatly not swords." He responded spinning his chakram as a demonstration.

Zexion and Demyx both laughed when she turned to them. Irritated she finally rounded on Cloud. "Well what do you have, mister?" Cloud sank back into his seat under the woman's intense glare. "Blade."

"Well there's not really a difference is there?! Leon's is a Gun BLADE, too, and.."

"Tifa?" Yuffie smiled politely, "NEXT QUESTION!"

With a sigh the flustered woman continued on. "Ah… ok I get it. ' If you have a unique blade move one seat right." One chair left if you're admittedly gay." Cloud, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx all move. But to Clouds great dismay Leon stays stubbornly put. "Two chairs right if your bi." Leon stands up and walks slowly but steadily over to Clouds chair. He looks the shocked blond in his deep blue eyes. Picks him up and sets him down in his lap as he sits in the chair. "Thought it'd be more comfortable than me sitting on you. I'm a bit bigger." He replied to Cloud's flabbergasted gaze. There is an awkward silence as everyone tries not to notice that Cloud sitting on Leon's lap is a bit different than Riku stuck sitting on Yuffie's. As it approaches the point where someone will have to say something there's an ominously firm knock at the door.

Oh yea that's a cliff hanger but who cares because the next chapter will be up in less than five minutes. :P


	3. The one where Leon's scary

It's seven thirty pm as Axel pulled open the front door. Before the redhead could even manage a 'hello' the rain soaked visitor stepped over the threshold and reached to shut the door. Unfortunately for him Axel was holding it tight in preparation of shoving the silver haired teen (a really fucking scary looking teen at this point) out the door at moment's notice. Glancing around the room, as best he could around with the pyro refusing to budge from in front of him, Sephiroth broke the silence. "I came to talk with Cloud."

"No." Leon growled. He picked the smaller boy up from his lap and pushed the terrified blond behind him, protectively. Silence ensued for a mere minute until a somewhat braver Cloud stepped out from behind Leon and moved slowly towards the door. With an evil (but more importantly, extremely annoying to Leon) smirk; Sephiroth followed the blond into the yard. Placing his hand on the small of Cloud's back he attempted to push the boy towards his shiny new car in the drive way.

"No." Cloud meant to be firm but heard the waver in his voice. Sephiroth heard it, too. The senior smiled and turned back to his 'friend'. "Come on. Don't you want to ride in the Corvette?" he stroked gently. Gesturing towards the poor silver vehicle that cruel fate had stuck with him.

Just so were clear we are now feeling pity for Cloud and the Silver Corvette. ...The car...NOT SEPHEROTH. Got it memorized? Good.

"No, I don't. I want you to leave and never speak to me again." His voice was stronger than before but cracked at the very end. Before Cloud could react the back of Sephiroth's hand connected with his face; knocking him backward.

"No!" he yelled in retaliation as he stood up once more. Again his reply was met with a blow, this time to the stomach, then the face, then the side of his ribs. Cloud began to lose track of his beatings. Suddenly it stopped. Over his heavy breaths Cloud could hear high pitched shouts; through blurred vision he recognizes Yuffie standing between Sephiroth and himself. He also sees the other man's temper peaking once more. As Sephiroth raises his had to strike the small girl Cloud pushes her aside and hits him first. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my friends.", Cloud was panting and struggling to remain standing. Yet, when Yuffie tried to help him stand straight he only pushed her off. "You've beaten me enough." Cloud found some small store of energy and stood up straight his voice getting stronger. "If you ever try your bull shit again you'll have to fight me. Even if you beat the shit out of me at least I'll be fighting back. Again Sephiroth went to swipe the teen aside before he could strike again there was a loud crash from inside the house that sounded very much like an enraged lion crashing through a couch and a few people. Leon came barreling out of the house straight at Sephiroth. The football player flung himself at his opponent and the two went tumbling into the mud. At first Leon was on top slamming the hell out of the bastard, then Seph had the upper hand pushing to his feet and kicking the lion while he was down. Leon went into a football tackle, arms around Seph's waist taking him down into the mud and grass again. Then they were both back on their feet panting. Before they could make another move there was a staff between them. Cid looked at both the boys and began quietly, "Look what you've done to my lawn." Seph opened his mouth to say something and was quickly rapped on the head and Cid continued his voice escalating with every word. "My lawn is torn up. I work so hard to keep the engine oil off of this lawn, to keep the vermin out, and to generally keep it beautiful for Aerith to look at when she's in the kitchen staring out the windows. YOU FRIGGIN RUINED MY LAWN! GET OVER YOUR CRAP AND GET OFF MY GRASS!" He walked back inside rapping both the boys on the head quickly before he left. Leon stared at the man who had been beating the shit out of his…his…well whatever Cloud was to him. Before Sephiroth could make a move Leon had pulled his gunblade from who the hell knows where and had it at the dumbass' neck. His wet brown hair plastered to his face, white shirt gripping at the rippling muscles in his back, chest, and abdomen; any human alive with sexuality at all would have expected him to look as sexy as hell... but he wasn't. He was terrifying. Even Cloud and Yuffie were frightened. There was a gash across his forehead on the left side and blood was running steadily. His silver eyes flashed in the lightning. What he said to Sephiroth is difficult to say. At first Cloud thought he only growled but as Cloud was later informed that growl was a tone of voice Leon reserved for people who truly managed to get down under his skin and snap the thin wire of control he maintained. ~ Yuffie hurriedly helped Cloud up and into the house. She wouldn't say a word; which caused Cloud to feel he shouldn't either. Once inside Tifa fussed over Yuffie until Vincent scooped the ninja up and took her aside and Aerith hurried Cloud back up to Leon's bedroom and began to tend to his wounds for the second time that day. At one point Leon walked back into the house still soaked and battered and bruised. He didn't say a word and no one spoke to him. He simply walked straight through the middle of the group and went up the steps slamming the door to the bathroom behind him. Aerith halfheartedly trying to lighten the mood chastised Cloud saying, "Honestly, this is the second time I've had to heal you today young man." Eventually, one-by-one, everyone headed back to their rooms as silent and reserved as ever. Aerith apologized saying she didn't have the guest room made up just yet (It was actually still under construction.) but Cloud was welcome to sleep in Leon's room. "Where would Leon sleep then?" She looked at him with a sad but comforting smile and replied that Leon would most likely spend the night alone. "He really doesn't like to fight out of anger, dear. It takes a toll on him, I think."

"Oh." Was all Cloud could muster. He felt terrible. He had just met these people and already he felt like he was ruining their lives. The blond really didn't want to stay and keep burdening them, but when he stood to leave he nearly passed out. Aerith gently helped to steady him; clicking her tongue in motherly disapproval. After walking the teen to the bed she gently removed his shoes and asked if he need anything, but when she looked up the young blond was already fast asleep.

Glancing back before she shut the door Aerith couldn't help but thinking what a pity it was that this had happened to such a sweet child.


	4. Jussst Right

"You've grown up a lot." Leon turned to see his adoptive father sitting at the end of the kitchen table.

"Thanks" he muttered as he continued to rinse the blood off his face.

"I guess that's your blood not his right?" Leon sighed as he turned off the water and leaned heavily on the kitchen sink. He could see now this would be a long father son conversation. Normally he'd think of this as a great milestone but at the moment he just was not in the state to speak…with anyone.

"Yea, most of its mine from where Roxas hit me over the head with that stupid key he calls a blade. Stupid kid. He thought I was Sephiroth trying to come inside. But this down here" he pointed to the knee cap of his jeans. "This is asshole's and I'll never let Aerith wash it out. I want it cut out and framed for the world to see."

Cid chuckled, "A little over theatrical for you isn't it?" The brunette smirked a bit. Cid was just about the only person he'd talk to like this and for sure the only person who would ever think to call him 'theatrical'.

"Normally, but I've seen the way this guy treats people. And, God, the way he looks at Cloud it's like he wants to rape him and beat him until the edge of life but let him live just so he can do it again tomorrow."

Cid looked thoughtful and the kitchen fell quiet. Leon looked down, a little embarrassed. No matter how easy he was to talk to that wasn't something he'd normally say in front of his dad. The two sat for a long while caught up in their own thoughts.

"Well", Cid finally interjects "I think I'm gonna go to bed." He stood with his coffee. Why the old man drank coffee at night was a mystery. Probably because he liked it too much to give it up but was too delirious when he woke up in the morning to tell coffee from motor oil.

"Is he still here?"

"Yea, I think Aerith called his dad, or brother, or guardian person. I dunno some guy named Zach. Decent guy. Was ready to rip through a few million assholes when he heard what had happened. I told him you were handling it though." Cid winked at his son. "Seemed to think that was rather amusing for some reason or another and left it at that."

"Hn." was Leon's only response he was already halfway up the steps and had only paused to wait for his father to finish.

"And Leon?"

The stoic turned to face his father again, this time a bit more impatiently.

"Be good to that kid he's had a hard life by the sound o' it." The old man downed the last of his mug and set it in the sink.

Leon gave a rare smile, "Hasn't everyone in this house?"

Leon slipped into the room silently and quickly stripped down to his boxers. Stopping to think how just boxers might be inappropriate just now he padded across the dark room trying to find his dresser. "SSSsssssssss!" He knocked his toe into some god damn piece of furniture that was not going to survive the morning once he could see what it was. It turned out to be his dresser. He reconsidered his previous threatening thoughts as the drawers yielded a pair of cotton pants on Tifa had gotten him last Christmas in hopes of getting him to wear something other than underwear to bed...and to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Sitting on the edge of the bed he cupped the angels small face in his hand running his thumb over a large bruise across the poor angels flawless cheek. With a hiss of pain Cloud's eyes flew open. Leon's hand was gone faster than Cloud could process what was happening. "Im sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you I was looking at your bruise."

"Don't be sorry." Cloud said sleepily. "It's your bed. I'll go." He was already pushing himself up out of bed when Leon pressed a firm hand against his chest forcing him to lay back.. "Go where? and how?" The brunettes voice was demanding.

'and rather alluring.' Cloud blushed at the thought.

"Home and I thought I'd walk." Cloud eyed the rough hand warily.

Leon jerked it back quickly. "Sorry." 'I'm not any good at this.' He thought desperately.

"It's fine." The smaller teen replied, though, he wasn't sure at all why it was fine.

"You don't have to leave. You can just stay here. I mean you really don't need to be walking around in your condition and I don't like the idea of you walking in the dark and Aerith already talked to Zach and stuff so ...I mean...you could just stay here."

As Cloud watched the schools star quarter back/stoic/"Major hunk hottie" he couldn't help but smile. Squall Leonhart stumbling over words, even more Squall Leonhart speaking words! At the fragment of 'and I don't like the idea of you walking in the dark' Cloud had blushed so furiously and clenched his mouth muscles so tightly to keep from grinning every bruise on his face had felt like exploding. When he drug himself out of his thoughts Cloud realized he had been staring at the larger man pretty intensely. Again he felt the heat in his face, "It's ok. I'll stay." He promised.

Cloud suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was in Leon's bed and Leon's butt just so happened to be right next to his hand. …. He moved his hand quickly. Leon smiled at Cloud suddenly feeling much more confident. Picking up his angel Leon moved him gently to the side of the bed closer to the wall. Cloud eyed the brunette suspiciously. "You were on my side of the bed."

Cloud chuckled, "Great you have a 'side'."

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Leon replied poking Cloud playfully in the side evoking a small groan and an even louder laugh.

"No," He laughed again, "not at all."

With a very protective, very strong, very capable Leon behind him Cloud fell asleep easily. And with a very soft, very beautiful, very amazing Cloud in front of him Leon drifted off quickly as well.


	5. The one where your glad I dont do lemons

Cloud woke feeling uncomfortably warm, breathing heavily he tried to move his legs and regretted it. Pain shot up the boy's body, every muscle screamed out in protest. He let out a groan and suddenly there was a hand on his face.

"What's wrong?" Leon said quickly. He had meant it to be comforting but with Cloud his words always came out just how he felt. Urgent, demanding, and very over protective.

Cloud jumped at the voice and immediately cried out again in pain. His body felt on fire and he had completely forgotten where he was or that Leon was there. ...wait Leon was there...he was in Leon's home, not just that he was in Leon's bed. LEON was leaning over the top of him touching his face. OH MY GOD! The blonds mind was on over drive and he had found himself staring into nothingness trying to remember why all of this was happening.

"Cloud", Leon tried to remain calm and sound calm (He failed utterly fyi), "Cloud, you have to answer me before I go wake up Aerith to fix you and go break HIM into so many pieces even Aerith won't be able to put him back together."

'Oh yea he had fought with Sephiroth...well Sephiroth had used him as a punching bag, and Leon had come to Yuffie and his rescue. Oh god, Leon had rescued him twice in one day.' (Author's note- don't we find it amusing that Leon can talk about ripping someone to pieces and Cloud can be so out of it that he just keeps on going in his daze? Oh. Well, I did.)

"Cloud." Leon's voice was low, gravely and almost threatening but not quite, "please answer me I'm..." his voice softened "I'm worried." he pulled his arm around Clouds waist and then released immediately realizing he had never ever been given permission to touch the boy, and who knows what all that bastard may have done to him.

Cloud let out an involuntary groan at being jerked so much. His muscles were so sore, but that was ok because he could swear he just had Leon's arm around his waist. "I'm fine." Cloud responded quietly, "just sore. That's all."

Leon took a proper breath for the first time in the past few minutes. He smiled staring into Clouds bright blue eyes; they even shined in the dark. Suddenly he realized that his hand was on the back of Cloud's head. 'How the hell did that happen?' Leon shook himself and came back down to reality." It's one thirty you should go back to sleep, ba...Cloud."

Cloud smiled mischievously, "You almost called me baby didn't you?"

Leon stared blankly back at him hoping to send the message of 'I am not even going to dignify that an answer.' In reality he was thinking, 'I just can't do anything right around this kid!'

Cloud laughed with relief laying back to look at the ceiling. "Good I thought this was going to be /really/ awkward."

"What?" Leon grunted.

Cloud glanced back at him feeling nervous again. "I dunno. This. The inevitable wake up, excitement is over, where do we stand now thing."

Leon stared at him in silence for a minute and nineteen seconds. (Cloud counted) "Wanna play the question game?"

Cloud let out a surprised "What?"

"It's a game where you ask questions. You said you felt awkward. If we knew more about each other maybe you'd feel less awkward."

Cloud gave a small smile and shook his head ever so slightly in disbelief, "Sure, why not….. You go first though."

Silence ensued. After about five minutes that felt like ten years, ten wonderful glorious years to Cloud Leon spoke.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Your's?"

"Never thought about it." he paused "I guess I like green a lot though."

"Favorite band?" Cloud continued.

"Too many to choose from."

"Tou che."

"When did you realize you were gay?" Leon asked quietly.

Cloud thought about it before deciding "At a football game." He left off the 'when I saw you for the first time our freshman year' part. "When did you know you were bi?" The blond retaliated.

Leon blushed and turned away slightly.

Cloud sat up on his elbow and tilted his head to the side in a futile attempt to see Leon's expression. He did manage to look extremely cute. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Cloud said understanding.

"No, I want to. It's just I'm not sure if I'm bi or not."

Clouds heart dropped and he recoiled from embarrassment. Willing himself to just disappear.

Leon heart jumped and he reached out wrapping his hand around his angel's wrist so he couldn't slip away. "That's not what I meant; I'm sorry." he could almost hear Clouds heart pounding. "I meant I might not be straight at all."

"So just like straight up homosexual?"

Leon sighed a bit and turned to Cloud. "I meant I might just be CloudStrife-sexual."

Cloud couldn't help but grin as his heart pounded and the butterflies in his stomach went wild. Looking into Leon's eyes his heart jumped again, they were beautiful, a strong, swirling mercury color. Not the damn stuff you get in thermometers; the breathtaking true silver mercury that was beautiful and deadly all at once. This was defiantly who Leon was, and Cloud loved it. He loved the tantalizing depth of it. How quickly Leon could turn from soft and passionate to deadly and protective. He wanted that, he wanted to be the one Leon could never be angry with. Leon sat up looking at Cloud. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. Staring down at his angel Leon stopped. Cloud wasn't His at all. He had never asked. Seeing the sinking expression on the other man's face Cloud tilted his head cutely. "What's wrong?"

Leon suddenly looked deeply into Clouds eyes making Cloud feel as if his soul was being exposed.

"Will you be mine?" It was a serious question. Not a cutesy 'I know we're an item but I wanna say this to be adorable' question. Cloud's stomach jumped and he felt like he was going to burst with happiness at the sudden question. "Of course." He replied rather bravely.

"No, I mean it. I'll be jealous of anyone that glances your way. I would want to…I do want to be with you all the time. Always there, always…", Leon's breath ran out a little too quickly at that last thought. He ran his fingers through Clouds golden disheveled hair and took a shuddering breath, "always touching you." Leon trailed off breathless his stomach was twisted and his whole abdomen tingled. He felt shaky and weak. He stood and began to pace setting his hands up clasped behind his head. "I just want you to understand how ridiculously horrid I can be. I can be extremely possessive. I don't want someone to stand beside me and that's terrible. I want someone to be mine. Mine to hold, and protect, and obsess over and …. And lust over. He turned to see Cloud had been standing right behind him with his hands in his pockets thumbs sticking out looking absolutely adorable in his oversized shirt.

"As for the standing beside you thing you won't have a choice. I'll be here whether you like it or not. You can just suck it up and get yourself over it." His voice sounded so strong for such a petite frame. Suddenly Cloud wrapped his arms around the man's neck and looked up at Leon's paling, lost expression. "But the rest sounds good to me." He whispered burying his face into the strong chest cursing Yuffie for giving back the shirt.

Leon knew his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any second. As gently as he could he wrapped his arms around the angel pulling him closer. The brunette snuggled his head into the top of the younger blonds and whispered, "I've waited so long to hear that from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
